


blinding

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The opposite of anger is not calmness, its empathy. [Felicity tries to reason with Captain Lance.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	blinding

Felicity stood at the top of the stairs leading from the police station to the sidewalk, watching Laurel and Oliver bicker softly. A few steps below her, Quentin Lance watched the same scene. His expression was dark and cold, anger radiating from him at how he had just been played by his own daughter.

“You should be proud of her, you know,” Felicity took a few steps until she was standing beside Captain Lance, inhaling softly, “I know you aren’t speaking to her, but Laurel is doing wonderful things. She’s keeping this city safe in more than one way and she’s good them, both of them. And maybe what she was wrong, and you can be angry and you can be hurt but don’t shut her out because… because she loves you and you should be proud of her, for what it’s worth.” Felicity exhaled when she finished, brushing her fingers together nervously at her side. A habit she picked up from the Queen children.

“Is that all, Miss Smoak?”

She nodded, turning her head when Captain Lance shifted on the staircase to angle his body toward her. “What you all are doing is gonna get some poor, innocent person killed. It’s already killed Sara and if you boy doesn’t speak up and soon, there’s a good chance it’s gonna get that Harper kid killed too.”

“Captain Lance-”

“Queen’s already left a trail of bodies behind him in this city, so tell me Miss Smoak, why should I be proud of my daughter when her sister died wearing that exact costume? Because I’m not angry, I’m down right livid. Laurel lied to me, hell, you all lied to me for months about Sara. You lied to me about my baby girl being dead. And now you want me to trust you, to listen to you-”

“Captain Lan-”

His expression hardened, then. Any warmth he had previously held for Felicity disappeared in the blink of an eye. “No, you listen to me. Things can’t go back to the way they were before. I turned a blind eye to the Arrow’s activities for far too long and no matter what it takes, I will catch him Miss Smoak. The lot of you can only protect him for so long and his time is running out.”

Quentin turned to go as soon as the last word was out of his mouth, heading back up the stairs to his police station, leaving Felicity to stand alone on the bottom step.

“Ca-Captain Lance!” she called after him and despite his anger, he stopped with his hand halfway to the door. Felicity cleared her throat softly. “I am sorry about Sara.”

“Yeah, so am I, Miss Smoak. So am I.”

The door shut soundly behind him and not for the first time that week, Felicity cried.

 

 


End file.
